criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Man Running
Dead Man Running is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-fourth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The player and Jones were watching a football match between Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos before suddenly the Grimsborough Quails' star quarterback, Troy Takiguchi, dropped down during the match, which was then canceled. The player and Jones rushed to the field and after the medics confirmed Troy was dead and thought that Troy was poisoned intentionally, they then started the murder investigation. After the team found enough evidence, they found out that Troy's killer was the coach of the Quails, Franklin Caldwell, who killed Troy using EPO (doping hormones). He then explained to Jones and the player that he never meant to kill his player. He said that he administered EPO into Troy's insulin dosages because he wanted to give the victim a boost before the game against the Wippeka Armadillos in an important Major Football League (MFL) match. Franklin further said that Troy's strength was admirable, but his sprint could have been better, so he just wanted Troy to shine in that game, but little did Franklin know that the insulin and EPO caused a fatal drug interaction, thus killing his team's star quarterback. Franklin even dodged suspicion twice by breaking in the infirmary twice. Once before Karimah Breen stepped out to tamper Troy's insulin by mixing it with EPO, and once to hide the EPO in Karimah's supplies to put the blame on Karimah. For the murder of the Grimsborough Quails' famous quarterback, Judge Hall sentenced Franklin to 4 years in jail with an indefinite cessation of his teaching license. Post-trial, Chief King mentioned to the team that the Quails had found a new coach to replace Franklin. Summary Victim *'Troy Takiguchi' (died of a heart attack during a football game) Murder Weapon *'EPO' Killer *'Franklin Caldwell' Suspects Caldwell.PNG|Franklin Caldwell Boedeker.PNG|Thomas Boedeker Baker.PNG|Chad Baker Springer.PNG|Madison Springer Breen.PNG|Karimah Breen Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sports drinks. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer wears black makeup. *The killer has a grass stain. *The killer weighs 225 lbs. Crime Scenes C34CS1A.jpg|Football Field C34CS1B.jpg|Sidelines C34CS2A.jpg|Troy's Dorm Room C34CS2B.jpg|Bunk Beds C34CS3A.jpg|Infirmary C34CS3B.jpg|Exam Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Football Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mouthguard; Victim identified: Troy Takiguchi; New Suspect: Franklin Caldwell) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: EPO) *Talk to Coach Franklin Caldwell about the victim. (Prerequisite: Football Field investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Troy's Dorm Room) *Investigate Troy's Dorm Room. (Prerequisite: Franklin interrogated; Clues: Laundry Basket, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Football Jersey; New Suspect: Chad Baker) *Talk to Chad Baker about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Football Jersey found) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Madison Springer) *Talk to Madison about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed) *Examine Mouthguard. (Result: Mouthguard DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Thomas Boedeker) *Talk to Thomas Boedeker about witnessing the victim's death. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Attribute: The killer eats spicy food (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Chad about his new position on the team. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Chad eats spicy food) *Investigate Infirmary. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Syringe, Fridge) *Examine Fridge. (Result: EPO Vial; New Suspect: Karimah Breen) *Talk to Nurse Breen about the break-in. (Prerequisite: EPO Vial found; Profile updated: Karimah eats spicy food) *Examine EPO Vial. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black makeup) *Analyze Syringe. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sports drinks; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bunk Beds) *Investigate Bunk Beds. (Prerequisite: Syringe analyzed; Clues: Broken Smartphone, Pile of Papers) *Examine Broken Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00; Profile updated: Madison eats spicy food) *Talk to Madison about the victim's infidelity. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profiles updated: Madison drinks sports drinks, Chad drinks sports drinks, Karimah drinks sport drinks) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Sports Magazine) *Talk to Thomas about the rumors of steroid use. (Prerequisite: Sports Magazine found; Profile updated: Thomas eats spicy food) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Coach Caldwell about Nurse Breen. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Franklin eats spicy food and drinks sports drinks; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sidelines) *Investigate Sidelines. (Prerequisite: Franklin interrogated; Clue: Dirty Towel) *Examine Dirty Towel. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grass stain) *Talk to Nurse Breen about distributing steroids. (Prerequisite: Franklin interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Exam Table) *Investigate Exam Table. (Prerequisite: Karimah interrogated; Clue: Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Label) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 225 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Madison Springer. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Football Field. (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated; Clue: Ball Storage) *Examine Ball Storage. (Result: Pompoms) *Examine Pompoms. (Result: Madison's Pompoms) *Give the pompoms to Madison. (Prerequisite: Labels on Madison's Pompoms unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Chad Baker. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Troy's Dorm Room. (Prerequisite: Chad interrogated; Clue: Torn Football) *Examine Torn Football. (Result: Chad's Football) *Give the football to Chad Baker. (Prerequisite: Chad's Football restored; Rewards: MALE Football Helmet, Football Jersey, FEMALE Cheerleader Haircut, Cheerleader Uniform) *Propose your help to Karimah Breen. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Infirmary. (Prerequisite: Karimah interrogated; Clue: Blue Bottle) *Examine Blue Bottle. (Result: Blue Liquid) *Analyze Blue Liquid. (06:00:00) *Give the paint bottle to Karimah Breen. (Prerequisite: Blue Liquid analyzed; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the phrase "dead man walking" which is used to refer to a prisoner who is going to be executed very soon. *This case features a fast-food chain called "LOL", a parody of the real-life fast food restaurant chain KFC. *When interrogating Madison in Chapter 2, she refers to a sports drink named "Simple Sports Drinks"—an obvious reference to Pretty Simple. *In the "Troy's Dorm Room" and "Bunk Beds" crime scenes, a portrait of Bruce Lee can be seen. *In the "Exam Table" crime scene, the collectible object "Scary Face" is a reference to the "Ghostface" mask used in the popular American slasher film series Scream. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University